Gay Or European?
by griffinyasha
Summary: -this is a playwright of a musical i'd seen on Youtube. *note* the characters in this are OOC and this is none of my doing, i do not claim Naturo or Youtube, nor do i claim rights to this playwrite.-


-this is a playwright (with added actions by me) of an AMV I'd seen on YouTube. None of the words are done by me…I mean by the song anyways… BTW, I do not have anything against Gay's or foreigners… nor to I think Sasuke and Naruto are gay….-

-early in the morning-

Sakura yawned deeply, sighing as she sat stiffly in bed. She looked to her window, thinking deeply to herself for a long moment before pulling herself reluctantly out of bed. She quickly dressed herself as she rushed downstairs and outside. The sun greeted her warmly, casting its warm rays upon the ground, chasing away the morning chill within seconds. She smiled, flicking her hair out of her face as she paused sensing someone dropping down to her side.

"hey there Sakura!" Ino greeted cheerily, smiling as Sakura returned her smile.

"Hey Ino." She replied, both walking side by side as they chatted about their events last night. They both stopped suddenly, catching sight of a strange, new boy standing by the corner of the street, standing besides Naruto.

"hey…do you see that guy over there?" Ino asked lightly, pointing to the dark-haired boy speaking with Naruto.

Sakura followed her pointed finger, nodding. "yeah…hmm…I've never seen him around here before…" she noted, crossing her arms as they both watched him from across the street.

"hey guys…what are you guys up to?" Iruka asked as he walked by, stopping as he stood besides the two of them, Kakashi at his side.

Ino looked over at Iruka and Kakashi, motioning towards the boy speaking with Naruto. "nothing really…but…Iruka-sensei, do you know who that boy is?" she asked.

Iruka looked to the boy, shrugging lightly. "hmm…no…not really.."

Kakashi nodded lightly as he crossed his arms. "I've heard about him… I heard that he was having an affair with Hinata of the Hyuga clan…." He noted, always knowing the dirty details of everyone…and in mean everyone.

Ino frowned lightly. "awww…he was kinda cute too…." She sighed.

"who's cute?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to the growing group.

"that new kid over there…." Ino replied, bowing her head.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. "oh please…." She mused, looking sternly at Ino. "he's obviously gay…." She noted simply.

"what?! What are you talking about?" Ino Exclaimed.

The group became somewhat silent, waiting for Sakura to explain her opinion.

this is where the random, musical starts

Sakura pointed to the boy stiffly.

**Sakura**: there, right there.

Look at that tamble tented skin

Look at the killer shape he's in

Look at that slightly stubbly chin

Oh please he's gay

Totally gay

Iruka shook his head, disagreeing.

**Iruka**: I'm not about to celebrate

Every trait could indicate

A totally straight exposhiraite ( I honestly haven't a clue as to what that word is supposed to be)

This guy's not gay

I say not gay

Everyone looks over at the boy, deep in thought.

**Everyone**: that is the elephant in the room

Well is it better then to assume

That a man that wears perfume is automatically radically gay?

**Shikamaru:** but look at his loft and wispy locks

**Ino:** and look at his silk translucent socks

**Iruka:** there's the eternal paradox

Look what we're seein

**Sakura:** what are we seeing?

**Iruka:** is he gaaaaaay?

**Sakura:** of course he's gay!

**Iruka**: or European?

Everyone fell silent, thinking of Iruka's words as they again studied the boy from afar.

**Everyone:** uhhhh……

They all look to one another, thinking once more before again looking to him curiously.

**Everyone: **gay, or European?

Its hard to guarantee

Is he gay or European

**Kakashi:** well, hey don't look at me…

**Sakura:** you see they bring their boys up different

In those charming foreign ports

They play peculiar sports

**Everyone**: in shinny shirts and tiny shorts

Gay or foreign fella?

The answer could take weeks

They say things like 'chow fella'

While they kiss you on both cheeks

**Sakura**: oh please…..

Everyone: Gay or European

So many shades of greeeey

**Kakashi:** depending on the time of day

The French go either way

Everyone: is he gay or European

Or-

Tsunade suddenly appears, seeing the group as she threw up her finger.

**Tsunade:** WAIT- RIGHT -THERE!

Look at that condescending smirk

see it on every guy at work

That is a metro hetro jerk

That guys not gay

I say NO WAY!

Everyone: that is the elephant in the room

Well is it rellivant to presume

That a hotty in that costume

**Sakura**: is automatically radically

**Kakashi**: ironically chronically

**Tsunade**: smirkly pirkly

**Iruka**: genetically medically

**Everyone**: Gay!

Officially gay!

Gay, gay,

Gay, gay-

Everyone pauses, seeing Hinata walking by, the boys eyes following her everymove.

**Everyone**: DAMN IT!

Gay or European

**Iruka**: so stylish and relaxed…

**Everyone **: is he gay or European

**Iruka:** I think his chest is waxed…

**Sakura**: but they bring their boys up different

They're as culturally divers

Its not a fashion curse

**Everyone:** if he wears a kilt or bares a purse

Gay or just exotic

I still can't crack the code

**Ino:** yet his accent is hypnotic

But his shoes ar pointy toed

**Everyone**: huh….

Gay or European

So many shades of greeeeey

**Ino**: but if he turns up straight

I free at eight on Saturday

**Everyone**: is he gay or European

Gay or European

GAY OR EURO-

**Kakashi:** wait a minuet!

Gimme a chance to crack this guy

I have an idea I'd like to try

Everyone looks at one another, then nodes.

**Iruka:** the floor Is yours….

Kakashi nodes and walked over to the boy and Naruto, clearing his throat as he glanced back at everyone else, seeing that they were all paying close attention.

**Kakashi:** so…Mr. Uchiha,

This alleged affair with Hinata has been going on for….?

**Sasuke**: two years….

**Kakashi**: and your first name again is?

**Sasuke**: Sasuke

**Kakashi:** and your boyfriends name is?

**Sasuke**: Naruto

**Everyone**: GASP!!

Sasuke's eyes widened as he falls pale.

**Sasuke:** i- I sorry!

I miss understand!

You say boyfriend

I thought you say best friend

Naruto is my best….friend…

Naruto gasps as he leaps to his feet, pointing angrily at Sasuke.

**Naruto:** you bastard!

You lying bastard!

That's it!

I no cover for you no more!

Peoples!

I have a big announcement to make!

He shouts as he leaps to the top of the fence so everyone could hear.

**Naruto:** this man is Gay _AND _European!

**Everyone**: gasp!

Naruto: and neither is displaced

**Everyone**:

**Naruto**: you've got to stop you're being

A completely closet case!

Its me, not her he's seein…

No matter what he says

I swear he never, ever, ever spin the other way

You are so gay

You big pot of ray

You flaming caudbag flamberay--! ( again.. I haven't a clue as to what he said here…)

**Sasuke**: I'm straight!

**Naruto:** you were not yesterday…

And , if I may

I'm proud to say:

HE'S GAY!

**Everyone:** and European

**Naruto**: HE'S GAY!

**Everyone**: and European

**Naruto:** HE'S GAAAAAAAY!

**Everyone:** he's eurpean and gaaaaaay

**Sasuke:** fine ok I'm gay!

**Everyone**: horaaaaaaaaaay!!

el Fin

And that ends the creepy musical -


End file.
